


Blackmail

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, mention of non-major character death, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You had done something you were not supposed to do...And he knew that's why he decided to use this information against you...What can you do when you're backed against a corner?





	Blackmail

Night fell over the clouded sky only allowing a small clearing for the crescent moon to peek though. It was such a beautiful sight as you made your way home from work. You were tired from doing so much paperwork, that your brain felt as if it would go to sleep on you.

When you reached your apartment you removed your keys from your work bag unlocking the door stepping inside. You locked the door back behind you making your way straight to your bathroom to shower after throwing your belongings to the ground near your bedroom door.

Entering the bathroom you made your way to the tub leaning down to turn on the tap. A rush of cold water flowed out as you waited for it to warm up. You sat at the edge of the tub removing your jacket then your work dress pulling it over your head letting them fall to the floor. You only wore your panties as you sat there allowing the cool air to touch the skin of your sensitive beasts.

You stopped the water once the tub was a desirable enough level for your body. Standing up you slipped your panties down past your thighs to your feet stepping out of them as you kicked them to the side near the bathroom door. You slipped a foot inside the water taking in the warmth from the water before getting your body completely submerged in. You sunk in immersing yourself in closing your eyes whilst you soaked your body before you decided to wash.

From the shadows an unknown guest slipped in to the bathroom with you coming up behind you. He bent down to your head's level inside the tub brushing the side of your hair with his handgun. You were even more beautiful then your file picture had shown as he studied the goddess that was you.

"I know everything... Guk Bit Na..." he whispered in to your right ear scaring you almost half to death because of it.

"W-who are you-u?" you partially stammered though you words shocked that you weren't alone inside your apartment. You were sure that you had locked the front door so how the hell did he get in?

"That doesn't matter at the moment, now does it?" he preened quizzically standing straight again walking around the tub to let you see his face. He was very handsome to you in that bad boy way just the opposite of your type. He was wearing all black; t-shirt, jeans, and jays.

"What do you want from me?" you asked him covering your exposed area with your arms.

"That's a good question, what do I want from you? So you don't remember setting up the CEO of Park Corp. or his murder a few months back?" he wondered teasing you as he backed up allowing you the space to get out of the tub and water within it.

"Oh, I remember it all..." you hissed as the memory of Park Corp.'s CEO entered your mind again after such a long period of time.

"Then tell me why'd you do it?" he probed waiting for your response. He placed the handgun to your head making you flinch from the contact of the weapon against your skin.

"Will you leave if I do?" you question him hoping that the answer would be yes until he spoke once more.

"I'm afraid that isn't up to you. Speak. Now." he growled letting you know that he wasn't going anywhere whether you told him the truth or not.

"He took everything from my parents promising the world only to destroy their hopes for the future. I thought it was just my family but he had done it to more families. He had to be stopped so I seduced him for months on end allowing to think that I would be his mistress all the while getting the information I needed to lock the bastard away.

However he found out about the investigation on him although he never knew that I had something to do with it... So I had him meet me on Jeju Island for our first ever night together. The ass thought he was really going to get some. I have him exactly where I wanted him to be.

We were in a small beach house, he was lying on the bed waiting for me to come out of the bathroom. When I came out the bathroom dawned in a black negligee with his trained on my exposed thighs. The fucking pervert, all it took was a sway of the hips here and there never letting him touch me whilst I climbed on top of him straddling him underneath me.

I can still remember the face the bastard made I plunged the fucking knife deep in to the side of his neck. Watching him fight for his life was the highest feeling in my entire life getting away with it was ecstasy." you explained furrowing your brows in disgust as you go in to as many details as you could remember from that night.

"Just as I assumed- he never thought one of his prospects would ever be the end of him..." he sighed finally receiving the full story but he was still not satisfied. After all he didn't just come to your apartment to get answer of what happened to his perversely selfish uncle. He knew that you weren't a whore that gave up your body to men easily. In fact he knew that you were a proud virgin. Just the thought of that made him slowly come undone.

You stood up in the tub stepping out carefully as your covered your breast with your arms which was pointless since had seen everything already. You slowly walked up to countertop grabbed the white towel from there instantly wrapping yourself up in it to hide your nudity from his demeaning gaze that took you in from the tip of your toes to the top of your head.

"So Mr. Park, what are you going to do with me? I mean I did murder your sick bastard of an Uncle, did I not?" you smirked at him revealing that you knew who he was all along. Park Se Hyuk, known by close friends and family members as, P-Goon, the true heir of Park Corp.

You took a few steps back trying to place distance in between the both of you. But no matter how many steps you took back, he would follow only stepping forward until you were face to face and chest to chest. He was so close you could feel his breath against your slightly lips. He whispered to you, his words lingering upon your lips, "You belong to me until I say otherwise..."

Your toes curls at the hint of lust his voice held within it. You were about to push him out of your way when he wrapped an arm around you pulling you in to his embrace. You flushed under his gaze as he peered down at you. You licked your bottom lip in fear but to him it was pure untainted seduction.

Se Hyuk leaned in brushing his lips ever so gently against your own causing your heart to beat erratically inside your chest. You didn't understand how a simple stranger could do this to you... make you feel the way you did...

He gripped the towel wrapped safely around your small frame pulling from your body exposing your damp flesh to his hungry gaze. You tried to cover yourself up back he grabbed your wrist pressing his body closer to yours. You were distracted by his eyes that you didn't notice him lifting you up by the hips when he released your wrists until he had placed your naked bottom upon the countertop.

He placed the handgun down next to you but you didn't notice it as your eyes stayed focus on what was going to do to you next not sure this night was going to end. He stood in between your legs trailing kisses down your jawline to your neck to between your breasts down to your stomach. He travels farther down between your now parted thighs gently caressing the skin there.

Kissing your inner thighs, his lips find there way to your womanhood. You could feel his tongue lapping across your vulva lightly as he slides a finger within your virgin core. Pain-filled moans escaped your mouth as he holds your hips to keep you steady upon the countertop.

He thrusts his finger faster and harder as he continuously licked your wet slit. You bit down on your bottom lip as he teases your throbbing clit with his experienced wet muscle. You arched your back bucking your hips to meet his thrusts and painstaking licks.

He hit your G-spot causing your body jerk with your hips bucking against him making pleasurable moans form from in between your slightly parted lips. Picking you up, he carries you to your bedroom tossing you to the bed. He parted from your body removing his own clothes to match your own nudity.

His body hovers over you moving his body in to perfect alignment with yours letting you feel his erect member at your womanhood. The fear of losing your purity enters in to your mind but it's too late as you feel his shaft inside your vagina. You arch your back in pain as his lips covers yours kissing you in to oblivion to distract you from the pain.

Tears fell from your eyes while you tried to push him off you but that only makes his move his hips against you. Hard. You scratched at his back while he thrusts in to you slow for the pain then faster for pleasure. You didn't want to rock your hips against his nonetheless your body had a mind of it's own. His tongue explored the wet cavern of your mouth teasing your tongue to fight with his.

You were so close as he rocked faster grasping your hands in his forcing them at either side of your head. He finally broke the kiss to let you breath peering down at you. You bit your bottom lip once more to keep yourself from releasing the unwanted moans building up inside of you.

Se Hyuk chuckled in amusement watching you with bated breath. All it took was a few thrusts of his hips and you were screaming out in release clawing at his back riding the waves of pure ecstasy. Soon after, he met with the same end falling down on top of you before rolling on his side pulling you close in to his embrace.

You had fallen asleep as he made the final decision to keep by his side forever even though you had killed his uncle with your bare hands. Hell, he would've done it himself but you had beaten him to it which he was thankful for because it led the both of you to this day... to this moment in time... with just a little push from blackmail...


End file.
